Reality Denied
by wired to reality
Summary: Agent Smith becomes curious to an aspect of humanityand Trinity becomes the focus of Agent Smiths curiosity. R for later chapters.
1. Ms Parker

As you all well know none of this belongs to me. I just like to let my imagination to explore. . . . . . . .  
He looked into her eyes. They held something that he saw in a female's eyes before. They seemed to hold something more than idle curiosity of him and the other agents. Through the years he found that the humans held Agents with curiosity or 'suits' as they where nicknamed. But he began to notice that they looked a little deeper, almost with what he would call a hunger. He walked by her and returned to headquarters.  
  
Agent Smith wanted to understand this reaction and find out if there was an advantage he could use with it. He was going to get his opportunity when Agent Jones and Brown brought in a potential that the rebels were attempting to free. Her name is Ms. Samantha Parker. He uploaded some information on human sexuality. It appeared that she was attractive by human standards on a physical level. She sat in the chair provided and remained very quiet with guilt running through her. Asking her the regular questions was quite pointless for she the rebels would have told her not to trust agents.  
  
He began the interrogation, of sorts. "Tell me Ms. Parker, what do you want to know about the Matrix?"  
  
Agent Jones and Brown looked at him in unison, giving questioning looks as to where this question came from. "That question is not part of protocol. She has information about he rebels." Jones spoke up. Brown waited for an answer.  
  
"She has no more information than any other potential and she knows too much to scare into helping us." He turned his attention to the young girl in front of him. "I assume you are only in your early twenties? You must be very curious as to why you have not been killed. That is a function of an Agents programming, we eliminate or delete anyone or any program that is a hazard to the security of the Matrix. Yes, Ms. Parker there are other programs that have intelligence and purpose that make up the world that you now live in. I will give you what has been given to very few humans, knowledge of the Matrix and how it was created."  
  
Samantha sat there staring into the face of the man she feared so much and questioned whether or not to ask a question or remain silent. No more than an hour ago she was so close to the answer that she was searching for, for over a year. And now it seemed that she would get the answer here amongst those that she was taught to fear and run from. "What is it that I have to do in return? Nothing is free."  
  
Agent Smith waited for her to send out a signal of interest and she took the bait. "Answer a few questions. Don't worry I have no intentions in harming you, if that is what you are concerned about." He motioned for Jones and Brown to leave the room. Brown left the room without question but Jones hesitated curious about what Smith was going to do to this female.  
  
"It is just the two of us. Now what questions do you have? Let me guess. What is the Matrix?"  
  
She nodded, waiting for an answer. Agent Smith got out of his seat and stood. "The Matrix is a world created for humans to live and grow as they saw fit. The version that you live in is the sixth one to date. Everything you see around you is a fabrication of what you call reality." He walked around the table to stand behind her. "Humans and machines live together in this fabrication to allow you to live in a world that you could understand and live in. Every building, sunset, meal and breath of air is nothing more than programmed information sent to your brain to convince you of this reality."  
  
He paused for a moment to let her take all this information in and eventually question it. It was in her nature to do so. Samantha looked back at him surprised by his close proximity to her. "That can't be true. You're just as human as I am." She saw him smile at that. He took her hand and placed a gun into it and aimed it directly at his gut.  
  
"There is no way you can miss me. Go ahead pull the trigger, I assure you, you will not harm me in any way."  
  
Samantha refused. He took her hand and forced her finger to pull the trigger. His image disappeared and an old man appeared in tattered clothes and fell to the floor. She screamed, dropping the gun and made and attempt to leave the room only to find that the door was locked. "Let me out!!"  
  
The door opened and Agent Smith walked into it with Agent Brown who removed the body. Samantha and Agent Smith were alone once again. He looked into her eyes are saw what so many held before her, realization. "So it's true. All that you said. Who was that old man?"  
  
"He was what you know as a bum, a beggar. Agents are able to enter the bodies of humans when needed."  
  
"Then why didn't you do that with me?"  
  
"The rebels did not use their links, cell phones to contact their ship outside the Matirx, nor did they place a link to leave the Matrix through a phone line. So there was no way for the Agents to realize your location. We've been tracking you and recognized when the rebels made contact with you. The rebels wish to free you from the Matrix."  
  
"Why is that a hazard for you?"  
  
Agent Smith walked behind her again. "Because, you are the power that makes my existence possible." His hands where now on her shoulders and she tensed beneath them. His hands remained there for a moment not placing any pressure to her shoulders. He waited for her to question but she remained silent. "Every human except the rebels is connected to the system that uses the power that is generated from the human body to power all the machines. This world was created for you to live in to do with as you please." He pulled her up to a standing position and whispered into her ear. "Tell me Samantha, what do you want? What is it that you desire?" His hands moved around her waist holding her to him as she stood. He could read that she was scared and tense.  
  
"Reality."  
  
He whispered into her ear again. "Reality is very harsh Samantha. You will never have what you can have here. There are no trees, fresh air or sunshine outside the Matrix. It is real but far more real than you can understand or ever want to." He loaded a program into her to give her imagery of what it was like outside of the Matrix.  
  
She saw images of decay, and of ruin. There was total destruction of the landscape and she felt cold all of a sudden. A tear fell down her cheek. Samantha did all that she could to get rid of the images that now startle her. She focused on the room and the warmth that was radiating from the agent behind her. Then all the fear seemed to dissipate in his embrace. He could feel him and hear him.  
  
"The rebels would have brought you to that devastation, to that reality. Tell me, Samantha, where do you want to remain?" He pulled her closer to him and moved one of his hands between her legs and the other just below her breasts.  
  
He could read the confliction in her mind as to what to do. Confusion was flooding her from the images she was given combined with the feelings that he was creating with his close proximity. She had that same look in her eyes that he saw countless times from other human females. "I don't know. I was told not to trust you."  
  
"Have I harmed you in any way? No, you are unharmed. There is nothing that will be denied you if you remain here. Nothing." He whispered to her as his hand stroked between her legs in a gentle motion. His other hand cupped her left breast and gently squeezed it. She was startled and took in a breath of air.  
  
It felt so good next to him, his breath in her ear, his hands on her. In her mind she knew that this was very wrong and she should break contact with him. The images of the devastation haunted her left her feeling so cold and alone. He was so warm and close. A tear fell down her cheek. "I want to remain here. I don't want that.it.no."  
  
She leaned into his embrace that tightened around her. All she could feel was his hands on her. They where so gentle against her and made her feel so safe. He placed her on the table and studied her for a moment. The hand that was between her legs reached beneath her clothing to her now heated center. She reached up to pull herself against him with a hand around his neck. Her head rested upon his shoulder as he brought her to her height of climax. Another tear fell down her cheek. She looked into his eyes and began to cry with her hands covering her face.  
  
Agents Jones and Brown where called into the room. "You have your orders. She has no useful information to offer."  
  
Samantha turned to Agent Smith in disbelief. "No. You said that you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"Correction Ms. Parker. I said I have no interest in harming you. Although Agent Jones does."  
  
Agent Jones aimed a gun to her head and fired. She fell to the ground and remained motionless.  
  
Agent Smith learned a lot from this little experiment. Sexuality seemed to affect humans on a different level than he realized. Their minds seem to slow down and become distracted to the dangers that would otherwise seem very apparent. He looked down upon the lifeless corpse of Ms. Samantha Parker and pondered what reality she would have asked for.  
  
He returned his attention to Agent Jones and Brown. "Once you dispose of her I'll need the latest reports on the rebel activity." 


	2. Needle

Once again none of this belongs to me. Now on with the story.....  
  
They where never going to make it out now. Perhaps one of them will, but not both. They both leapt across a gap between buildings in an attempt to escape from Agent Jones and Brown. The link to get them out was very close. Neo broke down a door to get into the apartment building from the roof.  
  
"It's very close. We're almost there."  
  
After a very fast run down two flights of stairs they reached the room. "You go first Neo. Don't worry I will be right behind you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn it Neo. Go!"  
  
The look in her eyes told her that he was going first whether he wanted to or not. He held the receiver to his ear and his image dissolved as he placed the receiver to his ear. Trinity hung up the phone and waited for the phone to ring to get her out of the Matrix. It rang, she picked it up but a bullet blasted it from her hand before she could make contact. Before she knew it there were three agents in the room with guns aimed at her.  
  
She wasn't going out without a fight. They put down their guns and began to fight her. That was surprising considering that they could have easily killed her. Never had she fought two agents at the same time. All she did was block the assaults but could do no damage to the two that assaulted her. The pain was getting to her though she knew that the pain wasn't real. Soon she was cornered in the small room. The phone continued to ring. As Agent Jones and Brown fought Trintiy, Agent Smith picked up the phone and quickly hung it up.  
  
He watched as she began to slow down due to exhaustion and pain. Blood poured from her mouth from the damage done to her midsection and face. She fought until she screamed from the pain of crushed bones of her ribcage. Trinity fell to the ground from exhaustion and pain. Her gun and cell phone were taken from her. Agent Smith took the phone and dialed the number to contact the ship.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Send a message to Neo, I have her now."  
  
"Smith?"  
  
"Agent Smith to be more precise. Neo has ten hours to get her back. Not a second sooner." Smith disconnected the call and returned his attention to Trinity who was pinned against the wall by the two other agents. "Well, well Ms. Carter we meet again." He crushed the cell phone in front of her and shot the phone. "It has been a very long time since we had a long chat."  
  
Trinity did all she could to regain consciousness but failed she fell into the arms of Agent Jones and Brown.  
  
When she awoke she found herself laying on a very comfortable bed with soft lights in the room. She shot out of the bed and looked around in an attempt to get her bearings. But soon she recognized this room. This was where she was first brought before Morpheus freed her form the Matrix. She was in the very centre of the Agent headquarters.  
  
She as so angry at herself for being so weak. How could she let herself be caught? For five years she managed to fight and never be caught. Looking down she saw smoke flood the room. She took the sheets from the bed and covered her mouth in an attempt to prevent the smoke from harming her. It wasn't useful and she fell to the ground, angry at her weakness. In her mind all of his wasn't real.  
  
For the second time she awoke in strange surroundings this time she was held against a wall. Her eyes opened and she stared into the last face she wanted to see.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living, Ms. Carter. I trust you had a pleasant sleep. Don't try to move too much I assure you that you will not enjoy the repercussions."  
  
"Fuck you Smith. Let me go."  
  
"Fucking with you is exactly what I had in mind. As for letting you go, well that depends on Neo."  
  
They where face to face. He held up a needle to her. "This will hurt quite a bit." Within an instant he placed it in her neck and injected the substance into her system. She screamed and almost passed out for the pain. "That injection was to slow you down. You have no more strength than the average person within the Matrix. You can test for your self."  
  
The restraints where removed and she fell to the floor. She got up and instantly fought with him hitting him with all her strength. After a few hits and punches she found herself tired and very slow. The realization that she couldn't fight came to her. "No!!"  
  
Agent Smith smiled at her desperation as she continued to fight against him in a futile effort. He grabbed her by the throat, pinning her against he wall and kissed her. 


End file.
